


Calm before the storm

by hanekoma



Series: World's End [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well-needed break to help relieve tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cris-art. Some of the dialogue toward the end was used from a caption on Cris's picture found [here](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/13104268702/zom04).

Each step that was taken felt heavy and taxing. Food supplies were limited and every place they found was decimated and ransacked. Even finding a place for momentary rest was becoming hard these days. Billy wasn’t even sure how long it had been since they found a quiet spot and, perhaps, he was trying not to even think about that.

A light nudge drew his attention and he looked over at Teddy with a questioning look. One hand pointed out to the horizon and he had to squint to see anything. That was one thing that impressed him about Teddy, he had damn good eyesight, which was extremely useful during a time like this.

What he was pointing at on the horizon, though, looked much like a building. Or a house, to be exact. “Want to test our luck?” Teddy asked softly. Billy reached over and took Teddy’s hand, squeezing softly with a nod.

As they approached, he felt his heart starting to sink. Apparently, their luck was running out. His patience was starting to run thin from all the frustration and hardships they’ve gone through. It was a wonder he had any sanity left.

The pair stopped at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at the half-burnt structure. There was no way to lock themselves inside and they would be open targets. If they stayed there, they might as well have put out a sign out front, “FRESH ZOMBIE FOOD — ALL ZOMBIES WELCOME.”

Sinking down to his knees, he released Teddy’s hand to bury his face in both of his hands. This wasn’t fair. Nothing in the world was fair. Perhaps he was being childish, but even after all this time and how this had become his reality, there were times where he yearned for the times where survival wasn’t his main priority.

And then he was surrounded by a hug. Those warm arms pulling him into an embrace from behind seemed to ease his concerns and fears, if only by a little. If none of this had happened, he never would have found the love of his life. Right now, that seemed more tragic than everything they’ve suffered through.

“We should see if there is a barn,” Teddy whispered into his ear before helping him off the ground. “It seems like this is a farmhouse and maybe, just maybe, it survived.” Once again, they were hand in hand and they rounded the house.

The intense relief that washed over them when they saw the semi-intact barn, but it wasn’t a guarantee that everything would be okay inside. So, they slowly crept to the door, peering around to check if the area was before pushing it open. After all, it wasn’t exactly the most quiet process getting such a large door open — which they found out a number of months earlier. That was another story, though.

It seemed fairly secure inside, outside of the partially collapsed ceiling. That didn’t matter, though. As long as the loft was secure and they had a ladder to climb, that was the important part. They were more afraid of zombies than the elements of their surroundings.

Both of them pushed the door closed and walked over to the ladder. Teddy held out one hand and bowed slightly. “After you,” he murmured. Even after all this time, there were things Teddy just wouldn’t stop doing.

“Such a gentleman.” Before climbing up, he planted a soft kiss on Teddy. There was a small snicker as he began to climb the ladder and looked down at Billy. “…What are you laughing at?” His eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.

Smiling innocently, Teddy just shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. I might be looking at my boyfriend’s very nice ass and legs as he’s climbing.” For that, Billy almost felt like kicking his shoe off in Teddy’s face, but he’d let it slide. After all, it had been such a long time since they were able to relax and have fun like this.

Billy looked around the loft and kicked some hay to the side to clear a sitting spot. The bag that was resting over his shoulder was discarded to the side. Now that they were moving less, he realized just how cool it was starting to get. “It’s going to be a bit cold tonight, I think,” he commented as he sprawled back.

There was a soft thud as Teddy dropped the bag aside and suddenly he was in Billy’s line of vision. “Any ideas of how we should keep warm?” A slow smile crossed his face at the implication of the question. He watched as Teddy took a seat next to him and slowly sat up.

“No idea…” he murmured as he shifted slowly closer. Only an inch lingered between them as their eyes met. “I need you,” he whispered, all hints of teasing dropping from his voice. All he craved was Teddy’s touch right now. It ached to the point of a need.

Looking down between them, he smiled gently and took one of Teddy’s hands in his own. The glove was tugged gently away and the scar was completely exposed now. While there were painful memories attached, it also reminded him just how much they made it through.

Gently, his thumb brushed over the marred skin and his eyes lifted to meet Teddy’s gaze. “I love you, T. Don’t ever forget that.” Before Teddy had the chance to respond, he covered his lips with a deep, but tender kiss.

As the kiss intensified, he was pressed down against the flooring of the loft. His hand slipped from Teddy’s wrist and pressed palm-to-palm, fingers twining together. In the past, he wondered what was so interesting about holding hands, but now he couldn’t imagine not doing so. It was such a simple, but intimate act.

There was a soft clattered of metal as Teddy worked to get both of the belts open and he inhaled sharply when he felt Teddy’s still-gloved hand rub him through the front of his pants. He was reeling and needed to catch his breath which meant, unfortunately, breaking the kiss. “Tease…” he hissed out as his body arched up.

“Only to the one I love.” Light kisses traced his jaw. The gloved hand was brought up to Teddy’s mouth and it was tugged free to finally expose his other hand. It was oddly erotic seeing Teddy tug that dirty and beaten up glove from his hand. Odd how the thought of “kinky” changed during a time of crisis.

“I do need my hand for a moment, though.” Reluctantly, he let go to let Teddy get ready what was needed. He watched as Teddy pulled his jacket off and tilted his head. Suddenly, his hips were jerked up some and Teddy shoved the coat under. “Don’t want my boyfriend literally freezing his ass off.”

Laughing some, he pulled Teddy into a quick kiss. “Now hurry up before I push that considerate boyfriend of mine down. I need you, T.” There was a hint of a growl to his tone as he shot Teddy a heated look to prove this wasn’t just some idle threat.

“Then I’ll keep you busy while I get your pants off.” Two fingers were pressed slowly into Billy’s mouth and he instinctively began to suck. While his attention was set on those fingers, Teddy kept true to his word and worked to get one of his legs free. First his shoe was tugged off, then the pant leg.

Teddy sat back with a look of admiration on his face, then slowly slipped his fingers from Billy’s lips. The gaze he set on Teddy was much darker than before, almost consumed with lust. Legs spread as Teddy reached down and he could feel one of them teasing at his anus.

Fingers tightened on Teddy’s arm as he rocked closer. “Stop hesitating, T. Let go. Fuck me so hard that I’ll feel this all night.” A startled, but pleased sound came as Teddy shoved two fingers in. That stretch almost hurt, but it felt amazing.

“Yes… Just like that,” he whimpered as his hips arched up, giving Teddy more access. The fingers worked to spread, almost to the point where it felt like he was being torn apart. This was exactly what he needed. Biting down on his lower lip, he tried to focus on breathing as that seemed to be a daunting task in his current state.

Teddy’s second hand reached to start stroking him, further distracting him from any pain. The feelings drew out small, shuddering sounds as he squirmed under Teddy. His cock was twitching from the strokes, leaking small amounts of pre-cum.

Apparently the pre-cum was exactly what Teddy was aiming for as he collected what he could and drew it off of his cock. The grin that was spread over Teddy’s face made Billy shiver as he slicked himself up with the semi-sticky fluid.

Truth be told, he was anything but prepared for Teddy, but he didn’t care. His body wanted him, despite whatever pain having him inside might cause. Legs spread a bit more, welcoming Teddy completely.

Teddy fumbled to push his pants down to his knees, almost frantic now. Watching closely, he took in the sight of Teddy baring himself, thumbs hooked in the pair of boxers, pulling them down with the jeans. He licked his lips just before Teddy leaned in to push deep inside.

That sharp pain and pleasure that shocked through his body caused him to cry out, tears moistening the corners of his eyes. If he didn’t need this so bad and if the pleasure part of it wasn’t so amazing, he would have pushed Teddy off of him from the pain.

Just as he was about to seek out Teddy’s hand, his boyfriend was doing much the same and he found his hand being pinned down to the wooden planks. There was a soft scratching from the old and slightly damaged boards and he would have to look for splinters later. For now, he was just focused on the feeling of being surrounded and filled by Teddy.

Each thrust felt rough and raw, but it was exactly what he needed. They hadn’t been intimate in for such a long time that it all had come to a head and now was exploding. His right leg wrapped around Teddy’s lower back, trying to pull him in deeper.

One of his hands move to slip to Teddy’s head, knocking the cap aside. His fingers gripped tightly into Teddy’s hair, grounding himself with the other man and pulling him down into the kiss with a fierce need.

A hand began to stroke his stomach and it caused him to bite down on Teddy’s lip. The tongue stroking his upper lip urged him to release his jaw, letting his mouth fall open. Teddy’s head tipped to the side ever so slightly to deepen the kiss and then he felt Teddy’s tongue brushing against his own.

At some point, without realizing it, both of them had let their eyes slip shut. The darkness wasn’t as scary as it normally was. Not with Teddy’s strong hands on him and the sensations coursing through his veins. All he could feel was safe and secure right now.

It was as if their bodies were trying to meld into one. The passion coursed between them like a heartbeat and Billy had to cling onto Teddy’s hand as if it were his lifeline. The hand stroking his stomach set his nerves on fire. This was exactly what he needed.

The heat was started to boil inside of him with every hard motion from Teddy and he wasn’t sure just how much longer he could hold on. All he wanted was for this to last forever, but all good things must come to an end, so he would savor it as long as humanly possible.

Legs wrapped around Teddy as he was so close to actually reaching orgasm. His boot-clad foot dug into Teddy’s thigh as his whole body tensed up. With every thrust, Teddy’s cock pressed against his prostate, sending waves of fire through his veins. Fingers were practically clawing through Teddy’s hair now.

Not only was his back arching up for more, his hips were rocking to meet every thrust. As skin met skin, there was a slapping sound that echoed through the barn. Lewd moans and grunts escaped from them both and it was impossible for Billy to hold out any longer, completely blind-sided by a particularly hard thrust slamming against his prostate.

The hand that had been threaded in Teddy’s hair moved down to his own cock to help draw everything out. Toes curled as he bit down on his lower lip, small whimpers coming out of him as his stomach and the bottom edge of his clothes were stained with semen. He was sure there were small spurts hitting Teddy as well.

His boyfriend kept thrusting through, even after he slumped back. Teddy was close, he knew, so he tried to encourage him on with gentle rocks. His legs had loosened some, but he tried to cling on as hard as he could, tightening his ass around Teddy’s cock.

“Come for me,” he murmured out in a satisfied tone. Fingers trailed down to his stomach that was now covered in semen and brought it up to his lips to tease Teddy. His tongue traced lazily along to clean his hand completely.

Obviously, this was too much for Teddy to handle as Billy felt himself be filled. Through half-lidded eyes, he was able to enjoy the sight of Teddy coming to orgasm, every muscle in his body tensing. Every small jerk as Teddy’s muscles spasmed were like electric shocks through his sensitive body.

Not wanting to completely crush him, Teddy quickly slid out and flopped down next to Billy, panting hard. “Damn… that was…” Teddy’s breathy tone made him smile wide as he moved one hand to wipe some sweat from his forehead.

“I know… I’ve never been so happy to find a fucking barn.” He laughed softly and Teddy took his hand, cradling it in his own. They shifted closer and Teddy slipped one arm under his head, giving him a human pillow.

Teddy’s smile was just so infectious that Billy couldn’t help but smile even more wide. “I think after four weeks, every ‘fucking’ place would have been—”

“Wait!” He sharply cut Teddy off, sitting up with wide eyes. “Four?! It’s been four weeks?” His jaw hung open as he stared down and that light laugh didn’t ease him any. “Four fucking weeks…” Finally, Teddy was able to ease him back into the cuddle.

A soft kiss was pressed against his temple as he fully settled in. “S’gonna be cold tonight. And I noticed your ribs are starting to show more. After this, we’ll have to find you a supermarket and raid it to give you a feast.” Teddy moved his sleeve across Billy’s stomach to clean him up, causing him to shiver slightly.

Smiling, he lightly nudged Teddy. “Shouldn’t that be more of a mutual feast? It’s our anniversary of meeting soon, isn’t it?” While he wasn’t the best with keeping up with the date, it seemed that Teddy was keeping track, for whatever reason.

“Mm, soon. I’ll make sure to let you know.” With that, they pulled closer together, trying to share what heat they could and Teddy groped for his bag. Their blanket had seen better days, but at least it was some sort of cover. “Sleep well.”

“Always with my Teddy bear,” he whispered as his eyes slipped slowly shut, completely at peace, for once in a long time.


End file.
